


why are you here

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Cheating, Clubbing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not a Love Story, Peter and Skinny just really can't stay away from each other, Recreational Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships, lying, this is not a happy story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Der Club war klein und düster. Peter und Kelly standen am Rand der Tanzfläche, und Kelly erzählte ihm irgendetwas, bei dem er kaum zuhörte und das ihn, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht wirklich interessierte. Und dann entdeckte er ihn. Skinny. Was zum Teufel machte der hier?
Relationships: E. Skinner Norris/Original Character(s), Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris, Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Kelly Madigan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	why are you here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> basierend auf _Machine Gun Kelly – why are you here_ , und damit quasi auf crazywalls Mist gewachsen. Die Geschichte geistert schon eine Weile in meinem Hinterkopf herum, und jetzt war ich endlich soweit, sie auch zu schreiben. Meine Entschuldigung an Kelly, die ich mal wieder nicht so gut behandelt habe.  
> [hier](https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/611055128607326208) ist auch noch ein sehr schönes moodboard dazu 💕 (also eigentlich zum song, aber wir bewegen uns hier ein bisschen im Kreis)

_I hate that I saw you again last night_  
_You were with somebody and so was I_  
_Met you in the bathroom at 12:05_  
_And I fucked you again_  
_We can never be friends_  
[Machine Gun Kelly – why are you here]

Peter hatte sich von Kelly überreden lassen, in den neuen Club zu gehen, der gerade in Rocky Beach eröffnet hatte. Die on/off-Beziehung, die sie seit über einem Jahr führten, war gerade wieder in einer on-Phase, und auch wenn der Schuppen für Peters Geschmack zu rap-lastig war, wollte er ihr den Gefallen gerne tun.

Bisher hatte er sich immer gesperrt, aus einem ganz einfachen Grund, den er Kelly im Leben nicht erzählen würde. Aber Skinny hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er an diesem Wochenende nicht in der Stadt sein würde.

Tja, Skinny. Irgendwann, als Peter und Kelly sich mal wieder getrennt hatten – war es das zweite oder das dritte Mal gewesen? – hatte Peter sich in einer Kneipe wiedergefunden und sich unverhofft seinem Erzfeind gegenüber gesehen. 

Danach verschwammen seine Erinnerungen ein wenig, doch irgendwie waren sie wohl zusammen in Skinnys Bett gelandet. Er konnte es sich wirklich nicht erklären – und noch viel weniger, warum es danach noch mal passiert war. Und nochmal. Und nochmal. Inzwischen hatte er aufgehört, zu zählen, wie oft. Meistens war er nicht mal betrunken gewesen.

Aber Skinny war nicht in der Stadt und Peter war wieder mit Kelly zusammen. Alles war wieder so, wie es gefälligst zu sein hatte, und da konnte er sich auch mal dazu durchringen, mit Kelly wegzugehen.

Der Club war klein und düster, in einem ausgebauten Kellerraum in der Innenstadt. Peter und Kelly standen am Rand der Tanzfläche, und Kelly erzählte ihm irgendetwas, bei dem er kaum zuhörte und das ihn, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht wirklich interessierte.

Und dann entdeckte er ihn. Das heißt, zuerst sah er nur irgendeinen Typen im schwarzen T-Shirt, der einem Mädchen irgendetwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Doch als er den Kopf hob, erkannte Peter den langen dürren Körper, das blonde Haar, das lässige Grinsen. Skinny. Was machte der denn hier?

Das Mädchen an seinem Arm war hübsch, mit langen dunklen Haaren; das knappe Neckholder-Top präsentierte eine Sammlung von Tattoos und im zuckenden Licht blitzten mehrere Piercings. 

Erneut sagte Skinny etwas zu ihr, dann sah er sich um. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er in Peters Richtung schaute, wandte dieser sich ab. Er glaubte, Skinnys Blick auf seiner Haut spüren zu können, als er Kelly den Arm umlegte, und sie auf die Tanzfläche zog. 

Sie sah ihn ein bisschen überrascht an, sagte jedoch nichts. Eher schien sie Peters plötzlicher – und sehr vorgetäuschter – Enthusiasmus zu freuen.

Peter zog sie an sich, während er möglichst unauffällig wieder nach dem blonden Haarschopf suchte. Er musste wissen, wo Skinny war. Schon, damit sie sich nicht zufällig begegneten.

Jetzt lehnte er an der Bar, irgendein Glas in der Hand, und Peter meinte zu sehen, dass er ebenfalls die Menge absuchte. Peter gab sich Mühe, ihn nicht allzu auffällig zu beobachten, und gleichzeitig Kelly ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Für eine Weile ging auch alles gut. Obwohl Peter das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass sich Skinnys Blick in seinen Nacken bohrte, wann immer er zu ihm schaute, sah dieser woanders hin. Dafür war Kelly ganz in ihrem Element, und Peter versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass seine Gedanken woanders waren. 

Denn er bekam Skinny nicht aus dem Kopf. So viel Kelly ihm bedeutete, gerade schrie alles in ihm danach, zu Skinny hinüber zu gehen und… ja, was eigentlich?

Als er sich erneut nach Skinny umsah, hob dieser gerade den Kopf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich über die Menge und sie hätten alleine im Raum sein können, so viel bekam Peter von seiner Umgebung mit.

Er rechnete damit, dass Skinny grinsen würde, oder zumindest irgendwie auf ihn reagierte. Stattdessen starrten sie sich nur an, bis Kelly neben ihm etwas sagte und Peters Gesicht mit einer Hand an seiner Wange zu ihr herunter drehte.

Als Peter wieder aufschaute, war Skinny nicht mehr an der Bar.

Hastig begann Peter, den Raum nach ihm abzusuchen, soweit das möglich war ohne Kelly aufmerksam zu machen. Doch nirgendwo konnte er die dürre Gestalt entdecken. 

Da rempelte ihn jemand von hinten an, und Peter wollte schon herum fahren und die Person anpflaumen.

In dem Moment hörte er die allzu vertraute Stimme an seinem Ohr sagen: „In zehn Minuten auf Toilette.“ Der Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch und jagte wie ein Stromstoß durch Peter.

Als er sich umdrehte, sah er nur noch Skinnys Hinterkopf in der Menge verschwinden.

Leise fluchend wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kelly zu.

Was bildete Skinny sich eigentlich ein. Er sah doch, dass Peter in Begleitung hier war – und er war es doch offenbar auch. Trotzdem konnte Peter sich vorstellen, was Skinny vorhatte, und er würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass es ihm nicht zumindest ein kleines bisschen gefiel.

Dennoch wäre es besser, die Anweisung einfach zu ignorieren. Er sollte bei Kelly bleiben, nicht den fragilen Frieden schon wieder in Gefahr bringen. Sie hatte es verdient, dass er sich voll und ganz um sie kümmerte – und sie verdammt noch mal nicht _schon wieder_ betrog. 

Denn seit dem ersten Mal – auch wenn sie zu dem Zeitpunkt getrennt gewesen waren – klangen ihm all seine Versprechen hohl in den Ohren, wenn er doch wieder vor Skinnys Tür stand.

Ein Song endete und ein anderer begann, und Kelly küsste ihn, und Peter grübelte, mit welcher Ausrede er sich am besten davon schleichen konnte.

„Ich muss kurz zur Toilette“, sagte er schließlich und schob sie von sich. Nicht mal eine Lüge. Nicht, dass das irgendetwas besser machte.

„Ich geh rüber zur Bar, ja?“, erwiderte Kelly, deutete auf eine Stelle an der sie sich nachher wiederfinden würden, und Peters Blick fiel auf Skinnys Begleitung.

Die beiden konnten sich ja solange gegenseitig Gesellschaft leisten, schoss es ihm bitter durch den Kopf.

„Okay.“ Er küsste Kelly noch einmal, dann drehte er sich um und steuerte die hinterste Ecke an, in der sich die Toiletten verbargen.

An der Tür stockte er. Er konnte immer noch zurück gehen. Skinny Skinny sein lassen und sich um seine Freundin kümmern.

Mit einem Ruck drückte er die Klinke herunter und betrat den Raum.

Skinnys Lippen waren auf seinen, bevor er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen haben.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bevor Marie mich vermisst“, murmelte Skinny und Peter schloss die Augen.

~*~

Als Skinny die Toilette verließ, war ihm irgendwie schlecht. Nicht übel, als müsste er kotzen, eher als würde irgendetwas versuchen, seine Kehle hinauf zu klettern. Ohne einen Blick zurück steuerte er den Ausgang an. Draußen lehnte er sich an die raue Backsteinwand und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Eigentlich durfte im Club geraucht werden, aber er brauchte gerade etwas Abstand, und was bot sich da besser an.

Shaw. Gottverdammter Peter Shaw. Was tat er hier?

Skinny hatte ihn dieses Wochenende nicht sehen wollen, also hatte er ihm das Märchen aufgetischt, er wäre nicht da. Nie im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Shaw ausgerechnet in diesem Club auftauchen würde.

Marie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er mit her kommen wollte, und weil sie wirklich süß war und er vielleicht ein vages Interesse an ihr hatte, hatte er zugesagt.

Und dann hatte er Shaw gesehen. Er war ja auch kaum zu übersehen, fast so groß wie Skinny selber und ungefähr so unauffällig wie eine Taube im Krähenschwarm. Das Mädchen an seiner Seite war wohl diese Kelly gewesen, über die er geredet hatte, als er Skinny damals in dieser dreckigen kleinen Kneipe begegnet war, in der Skinny Stammgast war. Dort, wo alles angefangen hatte.

Er hätte Marie einfach mit nach Hause nehmen sollen, als er Shaw gesehen hatte. Sie hätte sich bestimmt dazu überreden lassen. Dann könnte er jetzt schön in seinem Bett liegen mit einem der witzigsten Mädels, die er seit langem getroffen hatte, anstatt im Nieselregen zu stehen und zu rauchen, nachdem er gerade Shaw auf Toilette gevögelt hatte.

Sie hatten nicht darüber geredet, aber Skinny wusste es. Sie hatten beide gelogen. Skinny, als er sagte, er wäre nicht da, und Shaw, als er sagte, er und seine Freundin hätten sich getrennt. Sicher nicht ihre ersten Lügen. Aber diesmal waren sie ihnen um die Ohren geflogen.

„Ach, hier bist du“, sagte eine gelassene Stimme neben ihm und vor Schreck hätte Skinny fast die Kippe fallen lassen.

Er sah auf Marie herab und zwang ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Sorry“, entschuldigte er sich mechanisch, „Ich bin grad bloß jemandem begegnet...“ Er stockte.

Was sollte er dazu sagen. Jemandem, den er nicht erwartet hatte? Den er am liebsten windelweich schlagen würde? Den er gerne mit nach Hause in sein Bett gezerrt hätte?

„Einem alten Freund“, erklärte er und musste die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme unterdrücken.

Shaw und er waren viele Dinge, aber _Freunde_ gehörte defintitiv nicht dazu. Das würden sie niemals sein können, wie die letzten Minuten wieder einmal eindringlich bewiesen hatten.

Marie musterte ihn mit einem Blick, der alles sagte. Sie hatte die Lüge gehört, aber sie wüde sie akzeptieren. Alle Leute, mit denen Skinny auch nur annähernd befreundet war, hatten irgendwelche Leichen im Keller, etwas zu verbergen, Geschichten, die sie nicht erzählten, und mehr komplizierte Beziehungen als ein Mensch allein ertragen konnte.

Er ließ die Kippe fallen, wollte Marie küssen, doch sie entzog sich ihm. „Ich bin nicht deine Ablenkung“, sagte sie.

Ein vages Gefühl des Bedauerns drang durch die Übelkeit in Skinnys Magen, doch im nächsten Moment lächelte sie schon wieder.

„Na komm, lass uns zusehen, ob wir hier irgendwas zum Rauchen kriegen“, schlug sie vor, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zurück in den Club.

Schicksalsergeben folgte Skinny ihr. Vielleicht war das die beste Idee.

Als er Marie durch den Raum folgte fiel sein Blick erneut auf Shaw. Dieser stand an der Bar, und stritt sich offenbar mit seiner Freundin, wenn die Gesten der beiden etwas aussagten.

Das Mädchen deutete auf seinen Hals, wo, wie Skinny zufällig wusste, plötzlich ein Knutschfleck unter seinem T-Shirt-Kragen hervor sah.

Irgendwie schaffte er es nicht mal, darüber Befriedigung zu empfinden.

Im nächsten Augenblick stürmte erst das Mädchen zum Ausgang, dann Shaw hinterher, und Skinny atmete auf. 

Dankbar nahm er den Joint an, den Marie vor seiner Nase schwenkte, und beschloss, nicht weiter über Shaw nachzugrübeln.

Er atmete tief ein, und wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass die Wirkung einsetzte.


End file.
